1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a powered device and more specifically it relates to a modular device for providing multiple modular components that may be interchanged as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical devices, such as flashlights, radios, and powered external connectors have been in use for years. Typically each of these devices includes its own housing, wherein to use more than one device an entire separate device including its own power module must be carried. This can often lead to individuals forgetting devices or simply not having enough room to carry all of their desired devices. In addition, because each device needs its own power supply, the user often times has to purchase multiple sets of batteries.
In addition, many devices that are rarely used, such as those used in emergency applications generally include primary batteries, wherein the primary batteries tend to drain over time thus forcing the user to continually check the batteries if they want to ensure that the device will work when needed. This can be tedious and costly to constantly check and replace the batteries. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved modular device for providing a modular flashlight for use in emergency or everyday applications and having a plurality of modular components that are interchangeable with one another depending on the particular desired use.